


【all狼】猎魔人团建

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 相亲相爱一家人
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt of Rivia, Gaetan/Geralt of Rivia, Lambert/Geralt of Rivia, Letho of Gulet/Geralt of Rivia, all杰洛特, all狼





	【all狼】猎魔人团建

又是一年冬日，在白鸦园重聚的五位猎魔人又玩起了“我从未”的游戏。

盖坦：我从未？那是什么游戏

雷索没说话，以眼神发出同样的疑问。

兰伯特：以‘我从未’开头说件事，干过这事的就要喝一杯！敢玩吗小猫咪  
盖坦：别仗着发际线高就装老大，你是这最小的，小心第一个喝趴下，我在外面接委托的时候你还没出生呢  
兰伯特：比我多几十年经验混到差点被草叉……咳……混到还穿着一身猫咪小马甲？

在盖坦和兰伯特深情问候对方的时候，雷索和艾斯凯尔去后厨端出了玛琳准备好的饭菜，管家巴纳巴斯巴索用小推车从酒窖运出了四桶用橡木桶盛放的卡瓦涅雷葡萄酒。

这酒的原材料卡瓦涅雷葡萄是世界上最古老的品种之一，前前任的遗泽。自从听了管家对它的介绍，杰洛特就一直心痒不已，直接让人酿上了，想找个合适的机会喝掉它，眼下这时机正好。

待一切准备就绪，管家也行礼退场后，杰洛特才从主卧里出来，带着一沓昆特牌。

无视了众人、主要是兰伯特的催促，杰洛特开了桶卡瓦涅雷，在飘散的独特的黑莓、野樱桃、李子和肉桂香气中，伴随酒杯碰撞声，这次聚会正式开始。

闲唠了几件以前猎魔的趣事儿，他们又玩起了‘我从未’游戏，兰伯特起的头，不知道为什么，他特钟爱这游戏。

兰伯特：我从未和人在床上玩过角色扮演游戏

杰洛特喝了一杯，兰伯特一点都不意外，环顾四周，居然再没人动酒杯。

兰伯特：嘿你们这群无趣的家伙，看看漂亮的狼仔和女术士玩的多开

杰洛特顿了顿，没出声。

艾斯凯尔：没有外人知道自己身上有几道疤

杰洛特又喝了一杯，除他之外，没人动杯。

盖坦看了眼酒桶，有点馋，这酒颇和他口味，可他确实没有伴侣。

现场的气氛有些悲伤。

雷索：我从未被委托人骗过

其余四人齐齐端起酒杯，大口干掉，喝完就开始吐苦水。

盖坦现在倒是没有当初那么苦大仇深了，已经能把当时那件事拿出来当笑话讲，十二克朗都快变成他的专属笑话了。

杰洛特说他砍了一路的水鬼，说好的砍一窝给五十克朗，整整砍了四窝，竟然给了他四麻袋发芽土豆，还没装满。

兰伯特讲了一段唯美的爱情故事，说他接了一位贵族夫人的委托，调查她丈夫所受的令人萎靡不振的诅咒，调查来调查去，真相是贵族在外养了情人，这才萎靡不振，他拿了贵族的封口费，劝贵族最近别去找情人，对贵族夫人说诅咒已除，本来可以拿两分钱跑路的，谁知那位情人是个刚烈的，以为贵族不要她了，直接闹上门来，把兰伯特堵在贵族家里，最后一分钱也没捞到。

艾斯凯尔先是简单科普了一下雕像魔法，就是把人变成雕像的魔法，说他捡到了一个贵族雕像，还费了一笔钱找女术士解咒，获救的贵族也感激的要带他回家给奖赏，但是————这是三百年前的小贵族，他家早就没落了，房子都改姓了，身份骤然转变成流浪汉的贵族失魂落魄的流落街头，当然也没钱给他。还好他知道感恩，拽下颗衣服上镶着的宝石给他，勉强抵得上那笔解咒费，只是和贵族答应给他的相差巨大。

提到委托人赖账，他们简直有说不完的话，喝了一杯又一杯，一起骂那些无良委托人，骂完了又想和雷索取取经，他到底是怎么做到的从未被赖账？

雷索倏忽起身，高大宽厚的身影在桌上投下一片颇具压迫感的阴影，比寻常人大腿还粗壮的胳膊让人毫不怀疑其中蕴含的力量，满是疤痕的光头看上去十分不好惹，藏于高耸眉骨阴影中的阴冷金瞳不时闪过诡异的光。

这位看上去一言不合就会大杀四方的猎魔人开口了：“给钱。”

杰洛特/兰伯特/艾斯凯尔/盖坦：懂了。

游戏继续。

盖坦：我从未输过昆特

杰洛特：真的？  
兰伯特：嘿！你一定在开玩笑！

兰伯特回忆了一下，自从盖坦来了白鸦园，和他们打牌确实没输过，顿时哑火了，真有人能打昆特不输的？

雷索有些不明所以，他不玩昆特，不知道这难度有多大。

艾斯凯尔给了盖坦一个敬佩的眼神，他也不怎么打昆特，不是不爱玩，而是太菜了，总输。

三位狼派带着不同的心情喝了酒。

雷索有些好奇，问他们昆特真那么好玩吗？

一言激起千层浪，兰伯特像炸了锅一样以极快的语速向他安利昆特，还有他最爱的牌组，连杰洛特也变得有些话唠起来。

雷索从杰洛特那借了几张牌，试探性的和盖坦打了把。

盖坦输了。

盖坦：这不可能！  
兰伯特：哈！让你吹，小猫咪，看我的

兰伯特输了。

兰伯特：这不可能！  
盖坦：嗤  
雷索：昆特是挺好玩，谁要来打一把吗  
杰洛特：我来

杰洛特赢了。

兰伯特/盖坦：你放水！  
雷索：有吗  
兰伯特：你明明可以先下雨再放烧灼的！那杰洛特的炮车就全没了！  
盖坦：对！有雨和晴天你竟然留手里不放，你跟我打的时候明明不是这样的！  
雷索：是吗，我不太熟悉，忘了  
兰伯特/盖坦：这不算！再来一局！

兰伯特又输了，盖坦也输了。

兰伯特/盖坦：？？！杰洛特？！

被cue的当事人并不作回应。

不信邪的二人跟雷索杠上了，一人连输三把，像极了输红眼的赌徒。

雷索毫不客气的从二人的牌组中拿走了「杰洛特」与「雷索」。

杰洛特：我从未不穿衣服下水。

杰洛特在心里补了一句，捡夏妮鞋子那次是弗洛迪米干的好事，又不是他。

艾斯凯尔和盖坦各饮一杯。

杰洛特：艾斯凯尔？  
艾斯凯尔：……还是和女夜魔那次，我磕了麻药粉，和她从床上玩到后边的池塘里。  
兰伯特：艾斯凯尔啊艾斯凯尔，你可真是一鸣惊人，要么不玩，要么玩个大的  
雷索：很厉害，你呢  
盖坦：下水捞雇主遗失的剑，护甲湿了容易锈，那时候穷，没办法

说着，盖坦摊了摊手，有些无奈，雷索轻轻拍了拍他的肩，连兰伯特都小小的安慰了他一句，虽然说话还是像在嘲讽。

酒过三巡，每个人都玩了一次，又轮到兰伯特了。喝了这么多，兰伯特有些恍惚，眯着眼睛看了看桌上的几个猎魔人。

兰伯特：我从未……和在场的…睡过！

余下的猎魔人眼神交错，都端起了酒杯。

兰伯特起初还嘲笑他们几个关系紊乱，在看清了另外三人看向杰洛特的视线后突然清醒。

兰伯特：嘿！狼仔！你竟然不带我一个！枉你还说爱我！‘兰伯特，我一直没能跟你说，我爱你’ 

兰伯特有模有样的学了杰洛特当时的话，然后醉醺醺的像怨妇一样埋怨杰洛特忘记了当初的海誓山盟，连上床都不带他云云，说完，兰伯特晃悠着起身，扯着杰洛特的徽章进行了一次满是酒香的深吻——完成了上次被碎瓶子打断的事业。

随后的画面，有些少儿不宜。

小剧场：杰洛特的角色扮演游戏

金塔之城。

杰洛特带着皇帝的信件，在侍从的带领下，一路畅通无阻的来到了皇帝的寝宫。

临进门，侍从对杰洛特行礼告退。

杰洛特看了看比平日站的远了些的护卫，一边想着信件里提到的‘重温过去的时光’，一边推开了大门。

恩希尔常坐的椅子上空无一人，旁边站着一个穿着烈日护甲、神情有些焦虑的……刺猬骑士。

“恩希尔？多尼？”  
“猎魔人大师，请您解除我的诅咒”

徽章在振动，杰洛特不疑有他，凑过去检查恩希尔的状态，看一切正常之后就急匆匆往外走，要去叫宫廷术士来。

“杰洛特，回来。”

恩希尔卸下了伪装，恢复平日那平板无波的表情，言明这只是一些幻术，并非诅咒。

“所以”  
“现在，叫我多尼”

说罢，那些许急躁又回到了多尼被毛的脸上，他挨到杰洛特身边，抓住杰洛特的手，言辞诚恳。

“猎魔人大师，请帮我解除诅咒”

杰洛特对眼前的状况倒是接受良好，很快进入角色，板着脸上下扫视了一番眼前的刺猬骑士。

“脱掉护甲，我要检查一下。”

多尼依言卸下护甲，在猎魔人面前袒露自己的身体，身前每处都覆着细密的浅色绒毛，身后是粗硬的棕黑尖刺。杰洛特摸了摸，扎手。

身前的绒毛软软的，手感还不错，杰洛特又摸了两把，成功听到了声骤然加重的呼吸。

“怎么样，猎魔人大师，您可以帮我解除诅咒吗”  
“去床上躺好，我再仔细检查一下”


End file.
